This is a new Cancer Center Support Grant application from the University of Texas Southwestern (UTSW) Simmons Cancer Center (Simmons Cancer Center). The Simmons Cancer Center is organized as a matrix center that integrates cancer research, clinical cancer care, and cancer control outreach across the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center and its affiliated hospitals, UTSW University Hospital, Parkland Health and Hospital System, and the Children's Medical Center of Dallas. The Center includes 177 members from 30 departments and centers who work together to promote innovations in cancer diagnosis, treatment and control and build on the outstanding science and the tradition of excellence in clinical training at UTSW. Total extramural annual cancer research support exceeds $75 million of which $22.7 million is from the NCI, Department of Defense and ACS. The Center includes a Lung Cancer SPORE, a NCI Early Detection Research Network award, a NCI Small Animal Imaging Resource, and a NCI sponsored P01 to identify novel small molecular leads for cancer therapeutics. Strong partnerships with the region's safety net hospitals provide opportunities to serve the special needs of a large and growing Hispanic population and to engage underrepresented groups in research. This CCSG application requests support for senior leadership, four scientific research programs, six shared resources, protocol specific research, protocol review and monitoring, planning and evaluation activities, developmental funds, and administration.